DESCUBRIMIENTOS
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Una misión como cualquier otra para el nuevo equipo 7, trae una nueva aventura para Konoha. Tiempo para descubrimientos,en todo ambito, harán que Naruto viva experiencias únicas, que en ocasiones, molestan a la joven de cabellos rosados... CAP. 4 ARRIBA!
1. Mal Jutsu

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Les pertenece a los grandes de Rumiko Takahashi y a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto lo hago, porque surgió la idea en mi cabeza, y me gusto plasmarla, adem****ás no lucro con esto. Así que todo en orden.**

**Una advertencia, la historia empieza, cuando Naruto vuelve a Konoha, después de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, inmediatamente después… o sea, no ocurre nada de Orochimaru y los otros… con respecto a Ranma, ocurre después de la boda fallida… esop… ahora a leer! ;)**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

**Capitulo I: Mal Jutsu**

Tres jóvenes, de aproximadamente, 16 años de edad, corren a una velocidad increíble, entre los árboles del bosque que rodea a su aldea. Luego de correr un par de kilómetros, deciden saltar a un árbol y seguir la carrera por las ramas de ellos.

- Es difícil creer que se llevaron el pergamino, y nadie se dio cuenta – dijo, después de un rato en silencio, Sakura.

- Es cierto – agrego sin más, Sai.

- Sí, pero es una misión muy fácil para mí – grito Naruto, desde la primera posición – ¡De seguro que me aburriré como nunca! ¡Dattebayo!

- ¡No reclames tanto! Si Tsunade-sama, nos pidió que fuéramos, es porque debe ser un pergamino importante.

- Viéndolo de ese modo – agregó Naruto – ya entiendo porque Tsunade-obaachan, nos dio esta misión. De seguro yo debo solucionar el problema. ¡AUCHHH! Y eso por qué, Sakura-chan – dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza, después del puñetazo que recibió por parte de la Kunoichi.

- Por hablar estupideces. Ahora, ¡Sigue corriendo! – el joven rubio agacho la cabeza con arrepentimiento, y siguió la orden obtenida.

Los tres jóvenes ninja, siguieron su camino en silencio, pero sin dejar de prestar atención en el entorno.

Cada uno recordó cuando la Quinta les encomendó la misión, y lo importante que es recuperar el pergamino robado. Luego repasaron el plan que Kakashi-sensei les indicó, ya que él, por razones impuestas por la Godaime, no podía salir de Konoha.

Sí, así de sincronizados están. Después de pasar muchas misiones juntos, el equipo es perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es un día caluroso, tanto que desea de todo corazón poder meterse en esa piscina que sus compañeros disfrutan como si fuese el mejor de los placeres. Suspiró resignado, de todas formas es mejor pasar la clase de natación en una de las ramas de uno de los frondosos árboles que conforman el patio de su escuela, que ponerse un traje de baño de mujer, hizo una mueca de asco al imaginarse vistiendo la prenda. Tomó un poco de agua de la botella que tiene en su mano derecha, cuando vio a su prometida, sentada al pie del árbol. Curioso, se puso de pie en la rama y saltó hasta quedar frente a la muchacha, que alzó su cabeza para verlo mejor.

- ¿Por qué no te bañas? – preguntó curioso, ya que su prometida ya había aprendido a nadar, gracias a él, por supuesto.

- No puedo – le respondió viendo como el chico se sienta a su lado – mi traje de baño no me queda – le aclaró al ver la cara de interrogación de su prometido, y algo sonrojada, ya que cierta parte de su anatomía, creció, siendo la culpable de que no le quede su traje de baño escolar.

- ¿Por qué no te queda? – la miró analizándola, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro – ahhh, engordaste en el invierno. Te dije que no comieras tantas galletas, JAJAJAJ… - su risa estrambótica fue borrada, cuando Akane sacó su mazo y lo mando a volar.

- ¡RANMA NO BAKA!

El grito de la muchacha, interrumpió la clase en Furinkan, pero al ver que se trataba de Ranma volando por los cielos, volvieron a sus tareas.

Es un día caluroso en Nerima, tanto que no es agradable volar por los cielos, y aterrizar en el lugar más aislado de la ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡NARUTO BAKA! – la Kunoichi respira agitada, después de usar su puño con chacra, sobre el rubio shinobi, que ahora está incrustado en el árbol más alejado del bosque.

- ¿Por qué, Sakura-chan? – pregunta sobándose la cabeza, ya que allí fue el impacto más profundo – no estaba haciendo nada malo.

- ¡Claro que no! Acercarte al río cuando estoy saliendo de él, ¡NO ES NADA MALO! – su aura de batalla estaba al máximo.

- Yo no sabía que estabas saliendo – dijo poniéndose de pie, y mirándola con cara de puchero – solo quería avisarte que la cena está lista ¡ Dattebayo!

- ¡Pues trata de hacerlo sin verme desnuda! – otro golpe a la cara de Naruto, lo envió hacia el otro árbol más lejano del bosque.

- Entonces, no es correcto ver a las muchachas desnudas – anota Sai con frenesí en un cuaderno – creo que debo muchas disculpas – dijo pensativo, viendo hacia el cielo estrellado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma camina sobre la valla, mirando con enojo a su prometida, que transita sobre la acera, aparentemente, también molesta. Lanzó un suspiro de desahogo, y decidió bajar de la valla y pedir disculpa, después de todo, que lo castigaran por volver tarde a clases, que se encontrará con Tatewaki en el pasillo, y tuviera un encuentro con él, por el honor de la chica de la coleta y de su princesa con alma de tigre, no era culpa de Akane, sino de su gran bocota. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de la chica, que lo miró con desprecio, para luego volver la vista al camino.

- Akane… - volvió a intentar, pero la chica, esta vez, ni siquiera lo miró – Akane, yo… Etto… bueno… yo… tú… etto… clase… yo…

- Qué sucede Ranma – se detuvo y le preguntó directamente, ya que el chico no se decidía a hablar, y eso ya estaba agotando con su poca paciencia.

- Jejeje – rió, tontamente, mientras se soba la nuca con su mano derecha – yo – se puso a jugar con sus pulgares, y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – quería disculparme – dijo viéndola, pero después desvió la mirada de la chica, que ahora lo mira con picardía.

- Te disculpo, pero con una condición – Ranma rápidamente volvió a mirar a la chica, preguntándose si era Nabiki la que hablaba con él.

_- Definitivamente es Akane _– miró intrigado a la chica, imaginando la condición que la chica le pondría, para su mala suerte, su mente le jugo una mala pasada y se imagino que la chica le pedía un beso, cosa que no le pareció mal, pero sí que lo hizo enrojecer al máximo, y además una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Ranma! – le gritó para que el chico volviera al planeta.

- ¿Qué sucede Akane? – preguntó, mirando hacia otro lado, ya que ver a la cara a la chica le hace recordar la fantasía recién creada.

- Cómo que sucede – la chica hizo un gesto de fastidio por lo despistado de su prometido – te estoy dando la condición – la expresión de su rostro cambio al pícaro – para que te perdone.

- Qué… qué… - el sonrojo del chico apareció, y éste desvío su rostro para que la chica no lo notará – dijiste – terminó por preguntar.

- Si me invitas un helado, te perdonaré – le dijo sonriendo al final.

- Cla… ro – el chico algo desilusionado por la condición, pero era lo más seguro que escucharía, ya que a su prometida le encantan los helados. Se giró para tomar el camino por el parque, para llegar más rápido a la heladería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un claro, rodeado de altos y frondosos árboles, están unos 6 ninjas de otra aldea desconocida y que por sus ropajes, deben ser de una muy lejana. Todos están sentados, formando un hexágono y en su centro el pergamino robado de Kanoha, abierto y en él se lee ciertos signos, muchos de ellos desconocidos para los tres pares de ojos de los ninjas de la hoja. Uno de los ninjas desconocidos, el que está sentado en el vértice de la cima superior del hexágono, comenzó a hacer unos movimientos, según lo estipulado en el pergamino. Un viento cálido, comenzó a rodear el lugar, a medida que el hombre realiza los movimientos. Las hojas de los árboles, se movían al mismo ritmo. Después de unos cortos segundos, el ninja líder comenzó a recitar lo escrito, en un idioma antiguo.

Los tres jóvenes shinobis de Konoha, miran con cuidado, analizando cada movimiento de los ninjas extraños, buscando el momento estipulado para el ataque y posterior rescate del pergamino.

La única chica del grupo, concentrada en su vigilancia, se sobresalto cuando un pequeño grillo negro, le tocó la rodilla que tenía apoyada en el suelo. Sakura vio al bicho y notó que es una de las técnicas de Sai, además porque el insecto tiene un pequeño pergamino en su espalda. La chica tomó el pergamino, lo desenrolló, luego se dispuso a leerlo. Sus ojos verdes, se abrieron desmesuradamente. Con rapidez escribió algo en él, para finalmente devolverlo al insecto, quien antes de partir se clono, así uno se fue hacia la izquierda de la chica y el otro a la derecha de ella. El primero llego hacia Naruto, que entusiasta y cauteloso, tomó el pedazo de papel. Después que lo leyó, vio hacia el cielo, esperando la hora indicada para el ataque. A unos metros de distancia de él, Sai hacia lo mismo.

El planeta tierra rotó, indicando a los jóvenes shinobis el momento estipulado. Con ligereza y rapidez, se lanzaron hacia el claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma mira de soslayo a la chica que gustosa se come el helado que él mismo le regalo, como ofrenda de paz. Se sonríe mentalmente, después de la boda fallida, han podido disfrutar más momentos tranquilos como estos. Está feliz, porque disfruta cada segundo con la chica a su lado, y buscando el momento justo para decirle lo que siente.

- Mmmmm – el sonido de placer llegó a los oídos del joven artista marcial, haciéndolo estremecer – esto está muy bueno – dijo para después seguir comiendo del postre helado.

El chico sólo sonrió, disfrutando del momento. Luego sus ojos vieron algo que le gusto.

- ¡Oe Akane! – la chica vio hacia donde provenía la voz de su prometido, notando que éste está sobre la rama de un frondoso árbol.

- ¡¿Cómo fue que llegaste ahí?

- ¡Salté! – respondió. La chica casi cae de la impresión, ya que el mencionado árbol está, por lo menos a seis metros de distancia, en donde antes estaban los dos. Akane con rapidez, termino lo que le quedaba del helado, y corrió hacia donde su prometido está – ven – sólo le dijo viéndola hacia abajo.

La chica con su agilidad acostumbrada, no logro muchos avances, frustrada y contra sus principios, le pidió ayuda a Ranma, quién se acostó de estomago sobre la rama, y estiró su torso, para que su mano alcanzará más para tomar a Akane y así poder jalarla hacia arriba.

Akane, mientas tanto, busca algún lugar en el tronco, para poder impulsarse y ayudar a Ranma en su tarea.

Ambos se esfuerzan, pero la tarea no es fácil, y para sumar a las dificultades, comenzó a temblar.

- ¡Ranma!

- ¡Akane!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres ninjas de la hoja, cayeron limpiamente, y al mismo tiempo a unos metros del claro, por lo que comenzaron a correr. Las palabras dichas por el líder ninja, fueron más audibles, a medida que se acercaban al claro.

- ¡Iremos en la misma posición que acordamos! – les recordó Sakura, a través del comunicados, los chicos respondieron afirmativamente.

A sólo un metro se encuentran, de un salto llegaron a la mitad del héxagono, sorprendiendo a los ninjas que estaban realizando el jutsu, rompiendo por un segundo la figura.

- ¡VENIMOS A RECUPERAR LO QUE ES NUESTRO! ¡DATTEBAYO!

- Demasiado tarde – una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en el rostro del líder.

- De qué hablas… - pero las palabras del chico rubio, se cortaron, ya que en ese preciso momento, comenzó a temblar, provocando el asombro en todos.

- SE SUPONIA QUE ESTO NO DEBIA PASAR – grito desesperado el líder.

- IDIOTAAAAA – grito Naruto, mientras toma a Sakura de la cintura, para subirla a un árbol, ya que la tierra comenzaba a desgarrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma, desesperado, sin saber cómo dejarse caer al suelo, debido al movimiento de éste, ve como Akane trata de mantenerse en pie y de buscar un lugar seguro. El chico se tranquiliza, cuando su prometida va hacia un poste donde se sujeta con fuerza. Sin embargo, la paz no le dura mucho, ya que el suelo, donde el poste se levanta, comienza a quebrajarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven de la trenza se lanza al suelo, pero su rapidez no fue suficiente, ya que la tierra se partió en dos, arrojando al vacio a la chica.

Akane grito de miedo, busco algo donde sujetarse, nada. Cerró sus ojos con temor, se iría de este mundo sin despedirse de Ranma.

- ¡Akane! – fue el grito que salió de la boca del chico, antes de lanzarse al vacio tras su prometida.

Gracias a la gravedad, Ranma alcanzo a la chica, quien al sentir que algo la sujeta, abrió sus ojos.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡MORIRÁS! – le grito desesperada.

- ¡TÚ TAMBIEN! - sin ella la vida no tenía sentido... y morir con ella sí.

- POR ESO… ¡IDIOTA! - no importaba que ella muriera, pero Ranma debía vivir.

Ranma le iba a responder, cuando vio como una extraña esfera de energía verde los envolvió protegiéndolos de lo que los rodea.

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? – preguntó viendo como sus cuerpos flotan en medio de la esfera.

- Ranma, MIRA – la chica se soltó del abrazo de su prometido, para mostrarle a este que lo que los rodeaba comenzaba a desaparecer, quedando en la nada.

- No me gusta esto – el chico volvió a abrazar a la muchacha e inconscientemente, cerró sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura y Naruto, están fuertemente sujetos del árbol, mientras ven que en el suelo se abre una gran grieta.

- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! – grito Naruto, al ver como del centro de la grieta emana una luz verde intensa, que provocó que los presentes cerraran sus ojos para evitar que los cegara.

- ¡DEBE SER PRODUCTO DEL PERGAMINO! – grito Sakura, mientras veía que llega Sai en una gigantesca ave, dibujada por él.

- ¡SUBAN! – les dijo cuando llego a la altura de la rama. Ambos ninjas obedecieron y con agilidad característica en ellos subieron al ave.

Desde las alturas, los tres shinobis observan como la luz se hace más potente, provocando, ahora sí que se cegaran los presentes. Sólo sienten el fuerte viento, por lo que se sujetan con fuerza a las plumas del ave. De pronto se sintió una fuerte explosión y todo término, al menos eso pensaron los ninja de la hoja.

Sakura fue la primera en abrir sus ojos, y lo que vio la asombro.

- ¡MIREN! – les grito mientras sacudía a sus compañeros.

Los muchachos abrieron sus ojos, y el asombro también se presento en ellos.

Sobre la grieta, que está comenzando a cerrarse, hay una esfera verde, la que comenzó a moverse hasta posarse sobre la tierra firme.

- ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡LO LOGRÉ! – el líder de los ninjas desconocidos, da vítores de alegría y se siente demasiado orgulloso - ¡QUE TIEMBLE KONOHA! ¡HA LLEGADO SU FIN! JAJAJAJAA.

Ante las amenazas, el equipo 7 de Kakashi, saltó del ave y con rapidez rodeo la esfera, listo para el combate.

La esfera comenzó a girar pos sí misma, volviendo el viento cálido y fuerte. Los ninjas no dejaron su posición y comenzaron a prepararse para lo peor.

_- Espero que sea un demonio fuerte… para poder usar mi rasengan – _el rubio piensa excitado.

Después de unos segundos y de unos movimos más fuerte, la esfera se transformo en un torbellino, desapareciendo y dejando al descubierto…

- A LLEGADO SU FIN KONO… - el líder de los ninjas calló al instante, al ver a su "arma" aparecer.

Al equipo siete, les corrió una gota… sin entender…

Dos jóvenes, un muchacho abrazando fuertemente a una chica, aparecieron en lugar del "arma".

Ranma comenzó a abrir sus ojos al sentir que sus pies tocaban algo firme. Se encontró con un paisaje bello, pero extraño, rodeado de grandes y frondosos árboles, luego bajo su mirada, para ver como unos extraños personajes, con ropas demasiadas extrañas, los miraban con atención y con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó asombrada Sakura.

- Se supone que esto no debía ocurrir – el ninja líder, comenzó a mover el pergamino en varias direcciones, para ver si así encontraba la respuesta para aquella situación – no lo entiendo – dijo viendo el pergamino al revés.

- ¡Eso les pasa por ocupar algo que no es suyo! – Naruto, llegó hacia el líder confundido y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo durmiendo, al ver esto el resto de los ninjas desconocidos, intentaron la huida, sin embargo, Sai y Naruto se lo impidieron.

Ranma vio esto con asombro, la rapidez de los muchachos era sorprendente. Debía de conocer esa técnica.

- ¿Ranma? – el chico recordó, que aún tenía sujeta a la chica con fuerza. Se sonrojo y la soltó como si se tratara de aceite caliente.

- Akane, ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente.

- Lo estoy – dijo mientras veía a su alrededor, asombrándose cuando vio a los 6 hombres reducidos por dos muchachos de su misma edad – asombroso – fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó directa y preocupada, Sakura, acercándose a Akane.

Ranma al ver esto, rápidamente se puso frente a ella, protegiéndola.

- No te acerques – le advirtió, ya que sintió que la chica es poderosa.

- No les haré daño. Solo quiero saber de qué aldea vienen.

- ¿Aldea? – Akane dio un paso al frente, quedando a un lado de Ranma – nosotros venimos de Nerima – al ver la cara de circunstancia de la chica, sintió temor - ¿Dónde estamos?

- Están alrededor de Konoha – respondió tranquilamente, Sai, que llego junto con Naruto al grupo.

- ¡Por Kami! ¡¿EN QUÉ NOS METISTE AHORA, RANMA? – Akane tomó de la solapa al chico, levantándolo, tanto como Sakura y Naruto, vieron con asombro como la pequeña mujer, que no tiene pinta de ser fuerte, tomó al chico que sí se ve poderoso, como si fuera una almohada de plumas.

- Yo… no hice nada – respondió asustado Ranma, no quería volar por un lugar extraño.

- Tiene razón el chico – Akane miró a Sakura, y soltó a su prometido – ustedes están aquí, por un mal jutsu.

Ranma y Akane se miraron. Había pasado mucho tiempo de calma en sus vidas… las aventuras, debían volver, tarde o temprano, y fue temprano.

Un sonoro suspiro se escapo de los labios de la joven pareja de prometidos.

**CONTINUARA**

**Notas: después de haber empezado este fic… hace como un año XD, por fin puedo completar este capítulo… espero que les guste.**

**Saludos a todos!**


	2. Situaciones

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Les pertenece a los grandes de Rumiko Takahashi y a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto lo hago, porque surgió la idea en mi cabeza, y me gusto plasmarla, además no lucro con esto. Así que todo en orden.**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

**Capítulo II: "Situaciones"**

Naruto come como si fuera su última comida, y la escena no sería nada de extraña para el par de ninjas de la hoja, a no ser porque el joven que apareció en el bosque, comía de la misma forma que el joven rubio.

Akane mira la escena sorprendida, nunca pensó que encontraría a un muchacho que igualará a Ranma.

- Creo que lo más prudente es que lo llevemos con Tsunade–sama – Sakura habló para quitar la atención de su descuidado compañero – ella sabrá lo que podemos hacer – dijo con una vena en su sien palpitándole, y acumulando energía en su puño para golpear a cierto rubio, que sin importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor, comía como si fuese su última cena.

- Espero que encontremos la solución – la ira de Akane está al mismo nivel que la joven kunoichi, ya que su prometido no se queda atrás, le sigue los pasos al joven rubio de la misma forma.

Sakura y Akane levantaron el puño al mismo tiempo, golpeando a los chicos que no se percataban de nada que de su comida.

- ¡¿Quieres comportarte de una buena vez? – gritaron al unísono las chicas.

- ¿Por qué me golpeas, Sakura–chan? – preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos el rubio shinobi.

- ¡¿Es qué no puedes dejarme comer en paz? – le gritó Ranma a Akane.

- ¡Estamos preocupadas por lo que va a pasar con ellos/nosotros! - gritaron al mismo tiempo Akane y Sakura - ¡Y ustedes no son de ayuda ahora! – volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo.

- Parece que hay personalidades que se repiten – dijo anotando, frenéticamente, en su cuaderno, Sai.

- Bueno, Cof, Cof – Sakura tosió para desviar la atención del tema "personalidad" para retomar lo que venía diciendo desde que se sentaron a comer y conocerse más con los desconocidos que llegaron por el mal jutsu – creo que lo mejor será que acampemos acá – dijo viendo hacia el cielo, que está oscureciéndose – y mañana volver a la aldea para hablar con Tsunade–sama.

El resto asintió y comenzó a preparar las tiendas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace una hora que los muchachos decidieron retirarse a sus respectivas tiendas. Como Akane ni Ranma cuentan con ellas, se decidió que el chico de la Trenza durmiera con Sai y Akane con Sakura.

Naruto sale de su tienda y va hacia el lago, necesita refrescarse, el calor de la noche no lo deja dormir. Se va quitando la ropa en el camino, y cuando llega a la orilla se quita el bóxer y se mete al agua de un salto.

- Esto está refrescante – dice con los ojos cerrados. Cuando siente que la salpicadura de agua termina abre sus ojos, y la sorpresa se dibuja en ellos, al ver a la chica de cabellos cortos azulados a su frente, también desnuda – eh… jejejeeje – dijo rascándose la cabeza con su mano derecha – lo siento no sabía que estabas aquí…

- PERVERTIDO – de un solo puñetazo, Akane mando a volar al rubio shinobi.

- YO NO QUISEEEeeeeee – fue el grito que salió de sus labios.

- Ciertamente, no hay que ver a las mujeres desnudas – Sai, resalto su apunte en su cuaderno, y sigiloso como un buen ninja de la hoja, se alejo del lago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- AwoAW – Ranma bostezó, para luego estirarse, y así sentarse al lado de una malhumorada Akane – ¿por qué estás tan molesta? – le preguntó a su prometida.

En ese preciso instante Naruto apareció, con un parche en su mejilla. Las miradas de él y Akane se cruzaron, y un intenso sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de cada uno, y luego desviaron la mirada. Ranma poso su vista en Naruto y luego en Akane, sin entender la razón de su comportamiento, pero ciertamente, no le gusto lo que vio.

- Bien es hora de irnos – Sakura llega donde están los cuatro jóvenes, notando la tensión que existe en el ambiente – Sucedió algo malo.

- Pues yo vi… - Naruto sintió la mirada cargada de ira por parte de Akane, y dejó de hablar – na… nada Sakura – chan, vámonos ya, Datte… datte… dattebayo... jejejejee – dijo nervioso el rubio.

- Pues vámonos – dijo sonriendo la pelirosa.

Akane se levanto, sin antes darle una mirada de ira al rubio que retrocedió unos pasos. Ranma al ver la situación dejó que su prometida se alejara unos pasos, y se acerco al rubio.

- Naruto, ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto? – el rubio vio al chico de la trenza y asintió.

- Tú eres Ranma – el joven Saotome asintió, mirándolo como si lo fuera a matar - ¿Por qué me ves así? – le preguntó poniéndose en posición de pelea, Ranma hizo lo propio.

- ¿Qué paso con Akane? – preguntó directo, ya que no quería correr riesgos con otro posible "pretendiente".

- Ehh… yo… yo la… - miró los ojos posesos de Ranma y decidió callar – eso es algo que no te incumbe – dijo desafiándolo.

- Claro que me incumbe, ella es…

- ¡QUIEREN DARSE PRISA DE UNA VEZ! – la cara gigante de Sakura llego hasta ellos, provocando que ambos chicos corrieran hasta donde están los tres muchachos.

- _No me gusto nada como me miro ese muchacho_ – Naruto mira con desafío a Ranma.

- _No me gusta para nada ese rubio_ – Ranma lo ve del mismo modo.

- _Y qué se supone que es Akane de él_ – Naruto se concentró en la espalda de la chica y recordó lo que vio anoche en el lago, y un sonrojo apareció en él – _tenía una linda piel._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han caminado bastante, pero el camino se les ha hecho corto, ya que Akane y Sakura han hecho buena amistad, conversando de una y otra cosa, como es el mundo de Akane y como es la Aldea de la Hoja. Naruto y Ranma en cambio, se miran con odio cada vez que pueden. Y Sai, pues, él anota como loco lo que sus ojos ven, tratando de entender el comportamiento de los dos chicos.

Estaban en eso cuando las puertas de Konoha se alzaron frente a ellos.

Akane quedó sorprendida por la magnitud de las puertas, tanto que no se percató de que alguien se acercó a ella.

- Es impresionante, ¿Cierto? – unos bellos ojos azules le sonreían a Akane, provocando un sonrojo en ella, luego la ira la poseyó nuevamente a ver de quien se trataba, moviendo su rostro hacia otro lado, para no tener que verlo directamente – ehhh… yo… - Naruto intentaba disculparse, sin embargo, las palabras no salen de su boca – quisiera…

- Por qué estamos aquí afuera – Ranma apareció en la escena, viendo nuevamente a Naruto con ganas de asesinarlo – creo que deberíamos entrar – sin despegar la mirada del chico rubio, que también lo mira con odio.

- Debemos esperar a que Sakura–chan informe quienes son ustedes – se acercó a Ranma amenazándolo con la mirada – no **cualquiera** puede entrar a Konoha.

- Cómo que **cualquiera** – Akane notó el enojo en el tono de voz de Ranma, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a ellos para separarlos.

- Dejen ya esto – dijo con enojo. Los dos muchachos la miraron y callaron al instante, y cada uno se volteo para darse la espalda.

- _Esto es muy extraño… Naruto, solo se calma con Sakura… _interesante – Sai escribe tan rápido, que existe posibilidad de incendiar su cuaderno por la fricción.

- Ya está todo listo… entremos – dijo Sakura, entrando a Konoha.

Los cuatro jóvenes la siguieron, siendo sólo dos, los que miran sorprendidos lo que pasa a su alrededor, cómo la gente los mira, y cómo ellos miran las construcciones. Ambos tienen distintas apreciaciones, pero algo tienen en común, es que a pesar de ser un lugar extraño, ellos se sienten que están en un lugar seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subieron por muchos escalones, hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar donde la Godaime los espera. Frente a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, se encuentra Shizune, que mira a los visitantes, con algo de duda.

- Tsunade–sama, los está esperando – les dijo a los muchachos, cuando los 5 estuvieron frente a ella.

- Gracias Shizune – le dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

Primero entro Sakura, seguida de Sai, luego Ranma, tras él Akane, y tras ella, Naruto. Cuando entraron en la oficina se pusieron en la misma posición en la que entraron.

Akane le sorprendió la enorme cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio, que no dejaban ver a Tsunade–sama. Arrugo un poco su nariz ya que hay un fuerte olor a…

- No crees que hay un fuerte olor a sake – Ranma le susurró al odio a Akane, ella sólo asintió.

- Así que ellos son "el arma" – una voz salió tras la montaña de papeles.

El equipo 7 de Konoha miró a los chicos de Nerima, y una mirada de confusión apareció en ellos.

- Pensamos que había salido mal – dijo Naruto, rascándose la nuca.

Pues sí salió mal Naruto, sólo es una broma – dijo mientras aparece en escena, Tsunade con un corto de sake que se llevo directamente a la boca, para luego desaparecer el vaso en el escritorio – Bienvenidos a Konoha – les saludo sonrientes a los recién llegados.

Los muchachos de Nerima, pudieron notar a una joven y hermosa mujer, que los mira con tranquilidad, y así trasmitiéndoselas a ellos.

- Muchas gracias. Mi nombre es Tendo Akane – luego hizo una reverencia en respeto, después de todo, la mujer debía ser importante, para tratar "su asunto" con ella.

- Y yo soy Saotome Ranma – le sonrió de medio lado.

- Mucho gusto muchachos – sin dejar de sonreír - y no se preocupen, que halláremos la forma de devolverlos a su mundo.

- Y cómo harás eso Tsunade–obaachan – dijo Naruto, y tanto Akane como Ranma lo miraron sin entender, porque la mujer frente a ellos, no tiene nada de vieja.

- Pues ocuparé mis métodos Naruto – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – ahora – su mirada nuevamente es dulce – lleven a nuestros invitados a la casa que les habilitamos, deben estar cansados de su viaje – les sonrió ampliamente.

- Estas son las indicaciones – Shizune les entregó un pergamino a Sakura.

- Vayan – dijo sin dejar de sonreir la Godaime.

_- La actitud de Obaachan me asusta - _pensó Naruto viéndola con susto.

Los cinco muchachos salieron del despacho, quedando solas las dos mujeres adultas.

- Cree que podrá encontrar la solución Tsunade–sama – Shizune tiene un semblante lleno de preocupación.

- No estoy segura de que lo haré – ahora el semblante de la mujer más importante de Konoha se volvió sombrío – pero lo que más temo, es que si otra cosa atravesó el portal.

Un silencio pesado se situó en el despacho de la Godaime.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo que notaron, están alejados de la ciudad, cerca de uno de los muros que protegen la Aldea.

Están frente a una pequeña casa, que es de un piso, con dos ventanas por el frente, una puerta y un gran jardín, donde hay unas sillas de terraza. Además hay una chimenea que sobresale por el techo.

- Aquí es – dijo Sakura, alargando la mano, para llevar la llave a la cerradura.

La puerta se abrió, la chica dejó pasar a Akane primero, quien fue seguida inmediatamente por…

- ¡Quítate! ¡Déjame entrar a mí primero! – Ranma chocó con Naruto en la puerta, quedando los dos atrapados en ella. Akane adentro los miraba con cara de resignación, Sakura en cambio…

- ¡QUÍTATE NARUTO! ES RANMA QUIEN DEBE ENTRAR A SU CASA PRIMERO – le dijo exasperada, jalándolo de la chaqueta hacia afuera.

- Pero quiero ver dónde va a vivir Akane–chan – dijo como niño pequeño pidiendo un dulce.

- QUE NO SEAS TERCO – Sakura uso su fuerza monumental y logro sacar a Naruto de la puerta, mandándolos de paso, a miles de kilómetros de la casa, también debido a la fuerza, Ranma salió disparado hacia dentro, quedando a los pies de Akane.

- Te parece que comamos algo – se levanto de un salto – Akane–chan – esto último lo dijo con ironia, pasando al lado de Akane, ignorándola – a buscar la cocina – y Ranma comenzó a abrir las puertas, buscando la cocina.

_- No entiendo lo que le pasa a Ranma – _la chica de cabellos cortos comenzó a buscar también la tan anhelada cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡AUCH! – Naruto se soba la cabeza, luego de recibir el potente golpe de Sakura en ella - ¿Por qué, Sakura–chan?

- Por impertinente – dijo caminando furiosa hacia su casa – más molestas que ayudas – y de un salto se perdió de la calle.

- Yo… - una tristeza se apodero de Naruto, al escuchar las palabras de la chica pelirosa – nunca seré bueno para ella – una solitaria lágrima quiso caer, pero el chico fue más rápido, con su dedo la saco de ahí.

De un salto, el desapareció de la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane está lavando los platos que usaron ella y Ranma en la cena. Está pensativa, preocupada de cómo estarán las familias de ambos, preocupados por ellos. Suspiró.

- Definitivamente, nuestras vidas no pueden ser tranquilas – dijo para sí misma.

- Pero así no es más divertido – la voz de Ranma la sobresalto - ¿No crees? – dijo viéndola con tranquilidad, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica de cabellos cortos, lo que hizo sonrojar al de la trenza.

- Tienes razón – ella dejo de lavar y se acercó a Ranma, para ayudarlo con los leños que trae – será mejor que prendamos la chimenea, si no, nos congelaremos – ya que esta noche, en particular, en Konoha es realmente helada.

- OK – Ranma le sonríe y le cierra un ojo. Akane lo mira sorprendida, y se sonroja – _viviendo solos… es mi oportunidad – _con una gran sonrisa en su rostro el chico se dirigió hacia el pequeño salón, dejó los leños en su ubicación predeterminada, luego tomo los que Akane traía e hizo lo mismo. Como todo un experto en campamentos, no demoró nada en prender el fuego.

- Ya se siente el calor – dijo Akane sonriendo - ¿Quieres un té?

- No estaría mal – él sonrío, no tenía nada que preocuparse, su prometida ya aprendió a hervir agua.

Coloco un nuevo leño para fortalecer el fuego, cuando golpearon a la puerta. Se levantó y se dirigió a ella, tomó el pomo, abrió y los que sus ojos vieron no le gusto.

- Qué haces aquí – dijo mostrando el enojo en su voz.

- Pues pase a visitarlos – lo miro con odio – no es la forma de recibir visitas, sabías – más odio en su azul mirada.

- ¿Quién es? Ranma.

- Akane–chan, que bien que te encuentro – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Naruto? – la chica lo miro con enojo.

- Yo tengo que hablar contigo – dijo ignorando completamente al chico de la trenza, cosa que no el gusto en absoluto.

- Pues lo que tengas que decir lo puedes decir delante de mí – él se puso delante de Akane.

- Déjalo Ranma – Akane apareció delante de él, y lo miró – solo será un momento. Por favor, ve el agua – se volteo y se dirigió a Naruto – vamos afuera, te parece.

- Claro – y sin decir más, Akane cerró la puerta de la casa, dejando a Ranma dentro, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, busco el mejor lugar para escuchar la conversación.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron a las sillas ubicadas en el jardín, donde tomaron asiento.

- Akane–chan, yo… - Naruto vio hacia la chica que lo mira con enojo, suavizando la mirada de a poco, cautivando, también de a poco al rubio shinobi – vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche – dijo algo sonrojado – no fue mi intención, realmente, no quise.

- No te preocupes, creo que yo exagere… además tengo que perdonarte, nos veremos seguido - Akane lo mira con una sonrisa de vergüenza – jejejeje.

- Jejejeje.

Dentro de la casa, el joven Saotome, busca por todos lados la mejor forma de escuchar la conversación, pero nada da resultado, así que resignado, mira por la ventana lo que los muchachos hacen.

- De todas formas – Naruto cortó la risa – me alegra que llegarás a Konoha.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque creo, a simple vista, que eres una persona especial – dijo algo sonrojado.

- Oh… gracias.

Ellos se miraron por un par de segundos, donde los sonrojos se hicieron presentes, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, el silencio aún reina, hasta que…

- ¡No te muevas! – Naruto se levantó con rapidez y abrazó a la chica, bueno al menos eso vio Ranma, quien desesperado salió de la casa.

- ¡Suéltala! – grito Saotome, llegando al chico y tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia atrás – ¡NO LA TOQUES NUNCA!

- Yo no la estaba tocando, yo sólo saque la serpiente detrás de ella, dattebayo – luego miro bien a Ranma, encontrando que tenía algo extraño. Luego una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro - ¡¿Es una versión nueva del Harem no jutsu?

Akane y Ranma miraron al entusiasmado ninja que sonríe ampliamente, no entiendo a lo que se refiere. Akane mira a Ranma y nota que su cuerpo ha cambiado.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – se acercó a Ranma aún con la serpiente en la mano.

- Eso te lo puedo explicar… adentro – respondió Ranma–chan.

Así los tres entraron a la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy lejos de Konoha, una extraña luz verde comienza a desvanecerse…

**CONTINUARA**

**Notas: hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo… sé que no paso mucho, solo son situaciones, que luego tendrán relevancia… espero que les guste!**

**Y FELIZ AÑO 2011!...**

**Cariños!**


	3. ¿Quieres ser Ninja?

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Les pertenece a los grandes de Rumiko Takahashi y a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto lo hago, porque surgió la idea en mi cabeza, y me gusto plasmarla, además no lucro con esto. Así que todo en orden.**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

_**Por: Akane Maxwell**_

**Capítulo III: ¿Quieres ser Ninja?**

El fuego en la chimenea, quiere extinguirse, pero Naruto le lanzó otro leño, mientras no deja de ver a Ranma, que lo mira avergonzado.

- Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo Ranma cuando Naruto volvió a sus posición original, sentado en el sillón, frente a él está Ranma, y junto a él, Akane.

- Qué extraño lugar del donde vienen – dijo Naruto viéndolos con extrañeza, luego se levanto y tomo un vaso de agua de la mesa y se la arrojó a Ranma, comprobando lo que éste le explico, al contacto con el agua fría su cuerpo se transformo en uno femenino. A Ranma le comenzó a palpitar una vena en su frente, cuando Naruto, empezó a "estudiarlo" detenidamente – realmente eres una chica…. Auch! – se quejó tomándose la cabeza, ya que Ranma – chan le dio un puñetazo.

- Soy HOMBRE – dijo aún con la mano levantada.

- Pero AHORA eres CHICA – Naruto se levanto, Ranma – chan lo imito y si las miradas mataran, los dos estarían muertos.

- Dejen de pelear – Akane vertió agua caliente sobre su prometido, quien aún no despega la mirada del rubio – Naruto – el chico rubio dejo de mirar a Saotome, para fijarse en la pequeña chica – no quiero ser inoportuna, pero…

- Sí, no te preocupes Akane – chan no diré nada del PROBLEMA de Ranma – dijo mirándolo con burla.

- En realidad no me refería a eso – dijo Akane algo avergonzada – es que se va haciendo tarde y bueno…

- No digas más – Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta – buenas noches! Dattebayo! – tomó el pomo, abrió la puerta y cuando estuvo afuera grito – nos vemos mañana – y salió presuroso de la casa.

- No podré quitármelo de encima… nunca – dijo murmurando Ranma.

- Decías algo, Ranma.

- Nada Akane, vámonos a la cama.

Y así cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto entro a su pequeño departamento, y lo que lo recibió fue el frio acumulado en él, por la poca lluvia que cayó cuando estuvo fuera, en la casa de…

- Akane –chan – salió el nombre de sus labios, sin siquiera proponérselo.

Se adentró y fue hacia la cocina, y ahí busco la calefacción central del departamento y lo activo, de a poco comenzó a sentir como el calor comenzaba a aparecer en el lugar. Luego se acercó al refrigerador, donde saco una sopa china instantánea. Calentó el agua, y con el control remoto prendió la tele, un programa malo de media noche, pero eso no le importaba a Naruto, solo prendía el aparato para tener algo de bulla y no sentirse tan solo.

- Si tan sólo Sakura – chan – dijo mientras abre el cartón de la sopa, su pensamiento de la chica de cabellos rosados paso a los de la chica de cabellos azulados, con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo ha cautivado – ese tonto de la trenza tiene suerte – arrugo el entrecejo y vio su comida - ¿Cómo será vivir con una chica?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane está parada frente a la cocina, viendo como el humo esta extinguiéndose de la olla que hace unos minutos dejo en el lava platos. Suspiro y unas rebeldes lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

- ¡Buenos días! – la voz alegre de Ranma llego a sus oídos. Ella no se volteo. El chico noto, por los temblores en sus hombros que su pequeña prometida, está llorando - ¿Qué sucede Akane? ¿Te duele algo? – le preguntó acercándose a ella y viendo la olla humeante en el lavadero.

- Yo quise… snif… quise hacer el desayuno – dijo viéndolo por primera vez.

- Pero sabes que eres una tonta marimacho que no sabe cocinar – dijo riendo con normalidad.

- ¡RANMA! – el aura de Akane comenzó a elevarse al máximo y - ¡RANMA NO BAKA! – Akane le propino un duro puñetazo al chico, mandándolo a volar por Konoha – idiota – y más lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto lleva una gran bolsa de verduras en sus brazos, tiene una sonrisa, hoy despertó con buen ánimo, llevo su rostro hacia el sol, para recibir un rayo de él, cuando noto que una estrella fugaz roja cruzo el cielo.

- Qué extraño – se encogió de hombros – pediré un deseo ¡dattebayo! – y con una sonrisa zorruna pidió su deseo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane termino de lavar la olla, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se desprendió de su uniforme y se metió a la ducha, el agua tibia cubrió su cuerpo y se sintió mucho mejor, pero de todas formas un pensamiento, inundo su cabeza.

- Ranma – salió de sus labios – si sólo fueras más atento…

Se lavo su cara, para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer. Luego cerró el agua y salió de la ducha, comenzó a secarse, para luego vestirse.

- Debe haber una forma de conseguir ropa – se dijo mientras termina de vestirse.

Está cepillando su cabello, cuando siente un golpe en la puerta. Con prisa salió del cuarto de baño y llego a la puerta, abriéndola para notar la sonriente sonrisa de Naruto.

- ¡Buenos días! – la saludo alegremente.

- Buenos días Naruto – ella le sonrió, sonrojando de paso al joven ninja – pasa por favor – la chica se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al rubio, cuando éste entró, notó que faltaba alguien.

- Dónde está el ton… Ranma – se corrigió a tiempo.

- Él… él fue a dar un paseo – dijo Akane algo enojada y avergonzada, mientras camina hacia el salón - ¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba y le indicaba al chico que hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo, el ninja se quedó de pie.

- Vengo – y levantó la bolsa con los vegetales – a preparar el desayuno ¡Dattebayo!

- ¡Gracias! – una sincera sonrisa adorno los labios de la chica – vamos a la cocina – la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar indicado.

_- Gracias estrella fugaz roja – _una sonrisa zorruna apareció en sus labios – _por poder estar con Akane a solas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, la estrella fugaz roja, llamada Ranma Saotome, aterriza en la cabeza de una persona, provocando que ambos caigan al suelo.

- Yo, lo siento – se disculpo Ranma, inclinándose rápidamente ante la persona.

- Descuida – y fue ahí en donde Ranma pudo notar de quien se trataba. Un hombre mayor, solo un poco más alto que él, con sus cabellos color plata, y con una mascará cubriendo su rostro, es más solo su ojo derecho está al descubierto – yo andaba muy lento, y sabía que caerías.

- Y por qué no me evito – le preguntó. Una gota de sudor comenzó a correr por la nuca del chico.

- Por qué estaba en la parte más buena del libro – y le mostro el libro, su ojo visible sonreía – y no quise perder segundo de leerlo.

Ranma se cayó al suelo, al escuchar la absurda explicación.

Kakashi mantenía la sonrisa, y luego se fijo más detenidamente en el chico tirado en el suelo, y su mirada cambio radicalmente, al notar que no lo conocía.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo guardando su preciado libro, y mirando desafiante al chico de la trenza.

- Yo, soy…

- ¡Kakashi – sensei! – Sakura viene corriendo en dirección contraria a la que venía Kakashi, está presurosa, ya que vio la actitud que tomo el ninja copia cuando vio a Ranma.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Estoy ocupado, he encontrado un intruso – dijo agarrando a Ranma de la camisa.

- ¡OYE! – Ranma grito, cuando fue alzado del suelo.

- ¡No! – Sakura tomó el brazo que Kakashi está usando para levantar a Ranma – Sensei, él no es un intruso, es invitado de Konoha.

Kakashi miró por primera vez a la ninja, quien lo miraba con seguridad.

- Está bien – dijo soltando el agarre y dejando a Ranma en el suelo – lo siento por el comportamiento – dijo sonriendo y llevando su mano hacia la nuca.

- Descuida – a Ranma le corre una gota por la nuca, al ver el extraño comportamiento del hombre frente a él.

- ¡Ranma! – el chico dejó de mirar al hombre para ver a la chica de cabellos rosados – lo había olvidado, tenemos cosas que hacer.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Pues sí – ella mira alrededor con frenesí – y ¿Akane?

- Está en la casa.

- Pues vamos a buscarla – la chica de cabellos rosados comenzó a correr, Ranma levantó los hombros y la siguió.

- Qué extraño…- Kakashi iba a sacar su libro pero - … parece que esto será muy divertido – y el ninja copia siguió a los dos jóvenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡WoaW! – Junto con la expresión, Akane le sonrió ampliamente al joven ninja - ¡Esto esta delicioso! – dijo dejando los palillos sobre la mesa, junto con el tazón, que anteriormente contenía arroz con verduras cocidas. – muchas gracias – le dijo al chico, que ya no podía estar más sonrojado.

- Jejejeje – rió nervioso, mientras se rasca la nuca. Luego sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, un sudor frío comenzó a correr por su espalda y esto provocado porque, accidentalmente, coloco su mano encima de la de Akane, ya que ella comenzó a recoger los platos.

Akane miró a Naruto y notó como éste la miraba con una mirada profunda, y con un azul envolvente. Se sintió cohibida y algo avergonzada, sin embargo, ella no podía quitar su mano, porque se sintió cautiva por la mirada profunda de Naruto.

- ¡Oe! ¡Akane! – Ranma entró a la cocina, y la escena que vio le pareció de lo más extraña. Akane está en un rincón admirando un **¿hoyo?, **y Naruto está arriba de la mesa poniendo una vela en la lámpara de la cocina – eh… - la gota de sudor de Ranma, comenzó a correr nuevamente por su nuca.

- ¡Ranma! – la chica dejo de admirar el hoyo, para ver a su prometido. La chica está sonrojada – ¡oh! Mucho gusto – dijo al ver a Kakashi tras Sarakura y Ranma, quienes se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Kakashi – sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Sakura.

- Sólo pasaba por acá – dijo, mostrando su único ojo sonriente.

- Cómo diga – la chica de rosados cabellos, dejo de mirar a su maestro, para fijar su rostro en Akane – te estábamos buscando – le dijo – tenemos cosas que hacer, es importante – los chicos la miraron interrogante, mas Sakura, solo dijo - ¡Vámonos!

Y sin más, todos salieron de la casa de los chicos de Nerima y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sustancia pegajosa, de un color escarlata, se arrastra por los verdes bosques cercanos a Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Esto es lo tan importante que debíamos hacer? – Ranma mira atónito lo que se alza frente a él.

Una tienda, sí una tienda, de ropa específicamente, donde se pueden ver los atuendos que ofrecen y los precios por ellos.

- Sí, ustedes no pueden ir con la misma ropa siempre – dijo mirando a los prometidos.

- ¡Qué aburrido! – Naruto tenía sus brazos cruzados en su cabeza – Dejemos a las chicas que se encarguen de la ropa y nosotros vamos…

- A entrenar – complemento la frase Ranma. Las miradas de los chicos se encontraron y tiraron chispas.

- Creo que Naruto tiene razón – Kakashi empujo a las chicas dentro de la tienda – que se diviertan – empujándolas del todo – hora de huir muchachos.

Naruto comenzó a saltar por los techos, Kakashi lo siguió, y Ranma, pues también salto por los techos.

- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan desconsiderados? – gritaba Sakura desde la puerta de la tienda.

- Dejalos, será más rápido así – la tranquilizo Akane, ya que ella sabía muy bien, que a su prometido no le gusta salir de compras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasados unos cinco minutos, Ranma llego al claro en donde Naruto lo espera, con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Te demoraste mucho – dijo con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, mostrando superioridad ante el chico de la trenza.

- En realidad – Kakashi se acercó a los muchachos, con su libro favorito en la mano – no se demoro mucho – luego miró fijamente a Ranma – ¿qué clase de Jutsu practicas?

- Practico artes marciales – Ranma levanto su puño derecho en señal de victoria – ¡SOY EL MEJOR EXPONENTE DEL ESTILO LIBRE! JAJAJAJA – rio con suficiencia.

- Debe ser un tipo de taijutsu – Kakashi tenía su mano derecha en su mentón – creo que podemos hacer algo.

- ¿Hacer algo? – preguntó Ranma mirando a Kakashi interrogante.

- En qué está pensando Kakashi – sensei – preguntó Naruto curioso.

- Ranma – le puso una mano en su hombro – te gustaría ser ninja.

Naruto cayó al suelo por la sorpresa.

Los ojos de Ranma se llenaron de ilusión y de ganas de aprender algo nuevo para seguir siendo el mejor.

Y Kakashi… bueno él realmente se está divirtiendo.

**CONTINUARA**

**Notas: hola! Tengo la intención de que sea un fic liviano, cómico… claro, con sus matices de romance, peleas… pero por ahora… solo busco divertirme escribiendo… ¿les gusto?**

**Cariños! **


	4. 4 días

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Les pertenece a los grandes de Rumiko Takahashi y a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto lo hago, porque surgió la idea en mi cabeza, y me gusto plasmarla, además no lucro con esto. Así que todo en orden.**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

_**Por: Akane Maxwell**_

**Capítulo IV: 4 días **

Naruto y Ranma están sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Kakashi está de pie mirándolos fijamente.

- No pueden comportarse de esa forma – Kakashi está reprendiendo a los chicos – son chicos grandes.

- ¡Él empezó! – dijo Ranma cruzando los brazos en su pecho, y mirando al lado contrario en el que se encuentra el chico rubio.

- ¡No fui yo! ¡Kakashi – sensei! ¡Fue él! ¡Dattebayo! – también se cruzo de brazos y también desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado en que se encuentra el chico de la trenza.

- No me importa quien empezó. Lo que me importa es que lo siguieron – Kakashi muestra desaprobación en su voz. Luego se agacho para quedar a la altura de los rostros de los muchachos – tendrán que aprender a llevarse bien – los chicos se miraron con desprecio – puede que Ranma se quede mucho tiempo por aquí – los chicos se miraron con odio, luego la mirada de Naruto cambio a uno de embobamiento extremo, y por supuesto, a Ranma no lo gusto nada, nada.

- ¡DEJA DE PENSAR TONTERAS! – Ranma le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

- ¡NO ESTOY PENSANDO TONTERAS! – le devolvió el puñetazo en la cabeza.

- ¡SÍ LO ESTAS! – otro golpe.

- ¡NO LO ESTOY! – otro golpe.

Kakashi de un salto se alejo del epicentro de la pelea, para ver como se trasforma en una bola de hojas, tierra y pasto, y los golpes iban y venían.

- Uff – una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca. Tomó su libro preferido y comenzó a leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Vamos Akane! – Sakura alienta a Akane para que salga de su casa – créeme, te ves MUY BIEN – dijo con una gran sonrisa, y ahora tirando de Akane del brazo para que finalmente, saliera de la casa.

- Nunca… - el rostro de Akane está sumamente enrojecido – nunca me he vestido así.

Akane lleva puesto unas calzas cortas, que dejan ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, una camiseta de color azul claro, pegada a su cuerpo, lleva una blusa azul transparente corta y calza sandalias ninja.

- Siento mucha vergüenza – Akane comenzó a caminar, con la mirada en el suelo.

- ¡Una jovencita no debe sentir vergüenza por el brillo de su juventud!

Akane alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre mayor, vestido con un extraño leotardo verde, a su lado, un chico de su misma edad, que viste las mismas ropas.

- ¡Buenos Días, Gai – sensei! – saludo amablemente Sakura – Buenos días Lee – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Buenos días Sakura – chan! – el chico hizo una exagerada reverencia, para luego levantarse y mirar a Akane sonrojado - ¡Buenos días para usted también jovencita! – otra reverencia exagerada.

- ¿De qué aldea viene? – pregunto Gai, imaginándose a poderosos oponentes.

- No vienen de una aldea, ellos vienen de otro país – al ver que Gai abría la boca para dar una exclamación, Sakura se adelanto – un país que no conocemos, Gai – sensei.

- Interesante – luego tomó las manos de Akane, con ojos soñadores – podría Usted contarme de su tierra – le preguntó con gran entusiasmo.

- Bueno, yo…

- No podemos – Sakura "rescato" a Akane – tenemos cosas que hacer – vio como Gai iba a reclamar – Tsunade – sama nos espera.

- Entonces jovencitas, no hagan esperar a la Godaime.

Las chicas se despidieron cortésmente, y se encaminaron hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

- Muy linda – balbuceo Lee.

- Así me gusta muchacho, ¡Vive el espíritu de la juventud! – dijo alzando su puño al cielo, Lee lo imito – ahora sigamos nuestro trote.

- Sí Gai – sensei – y se perdieron por las calles de Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esto no es justo – Naruto tiene sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, mirando hacia el cielo, visiblemente molesto.

- A mí tampoco me gusta – Ranma también está de brazos cruzados, y mirando en sentido contrario, al suelo – no podías haberte quedado callado – lo miró, Naruto también lo miró, de sus ojos salieron chispas.

- Tú también lo hiciste – si las miradas mataran, los dos estarían bajo tierra.

- Vamos muchachos, no se enojen – el único ojo visible de Kakashi sonreía – esto es por su propio bien.

- Pero Kakashi – sensei, esto no es justo ¡Dattebayo! – el chico hizo un puchero.

- Deja de reclamar Naruto. Estar atados de un pie no es tan malo.

Los muchachos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Cómo se supone que esto es un entrenamiento ninja – Ranma exasperado se movió con rapidez, para encarar al ninja copia, pero Naruto no se movió y Ranma cayó precipitosamente al suelo.

- Eso mismo – dijo agachándose, para levantar la cabeza de Ranma del suelo – lo primero es confiar en el compañero.

- Yo trabajo solo – Ranma lo miró con desagrado.

- Pero aquí no lo harás – el ojo de Kakashi mostro determinación – si no quieres trabajar con Naruto, dejamos hasta aquí el entrenamiento.

Ranma se sentó y vio como Kakashi se dirigía hacia el sello que utilizo para atar los pies de él y Naruto.

- Espere – le dijo Ranma desde el suelo – quiero intentarlo – luego miró a Naruto – así podremos tener una pelea justa – dijo con determinación y brillo en sus ojos.

- Esa no es una mala idea – a Naruto también le brillaron los ojos.

- Bien, entonces – el ojo de Kakashi volvió a estar sonriente – estarán por 4 días atados – saco su libro – nos vemos en cuatro días – y simplemente, Kakashi desapareció.

- ¡AHHHH! ¡4 DIAS! ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI ESTA LOCO! ¡DATTEBAYO!

- ¡4 DIAS!

Los chicos se miraron nuevamente, expresando todo el malestar por la situación, y que simplemente no se agradan para nada, y más encima debían pasar 4 días juntos.

_- Voy a tener que soportar a este bobo por 4 largos días __**– **_Ranma no le quita la mirada de encima.

_- ¡Tsk!_ _Por qué debo ser YO el que esté atado con este tonto – _tampoco le quita la mirada de encima.

_- Además yo quería aprovechar este tiempo para estar con Akane –_ sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

_- Tendré que estar siempre con él, dormir con él, vivir con él…_ _y Akane – _sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

- Tenemos que ir hablar con Kakashi–sensei – Ranma se giro para caminar hacia el norte.

- Debemos comenzar el entrenamiento – Naruto se giro para caminar hacia el sur.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Ranma agarró al rubio ninja del brazo.

- A comenzar el entrenamiento – le respondió, calmado.

- Pero por ahí queda nuestra casa.

- Ajá, Kakashi–sensei quiere que estemos juntos todo el tiempo, así que es mejor empezar por tu casa.

- No

- Sí

- No

- Sí

- No

Ya no solo bastaron las palabras, Ranma le dio un golpe a Naruto, Naruto se lo devolvió, el chico de la trenza hizo lo mismo.

Una bola de pasto, tierra, y puños se volvió a formar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mmmm – Tsuande examina a Akane, como si fuese un consulta médica cualquiera – mmmm – la mujer toma el brazo de la chica y lo levanta – mmm – se agacha y mira las piernas de la muchacha – excelente – dice levantándose y sonriendo ampliamente – tienes un buen ojo Sakura – le guiño un ojo a su discípula.

- Etto… me podrían explicar a que se refieren.

- Mi querida niña, si tú estás dispuesta – Tsunade le sonrió a la chica – tú podrías ser un gran ninja – su sonrisa se amplio – como yo, jeejejee – río con orgullo – qué dices – le pregunto.

Akane miro a ambas mujeres, que la miran expectantes y esperanzadas.

_- Siempre quise mejorar mi arte… y la oportunidad se presenta ahora – _las miró con determinación – acepto.

- Muy bien. Comenzaremos.

Así las tres mujeres salieron del despacho de la Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma y Naruto están acostados en el pasto del lugar donde Kakashi los llevo para entrenar. Sus respiraciones aún están agitadas, y una capa de sudor cubre sus rostros.

- No… po…de…mos… seguir así… por siempre – hablo entrecortado Ranma.

- Uff… creo… que… debemos… hacer tregua – hablo de la misma forma el chico rubio.

Alzaron sus manos y las estrecharon cerrando el pacto.

_- No te quitaré los ojos de encima, Naruto._

_- Así podré estar con Akane._

PUFF

- Creo que por fin llegaron a un acuerdo – la cara de Kakashi apareció frente a los muchachos, luego se irguió para darle espacio a los chicos para que se levantaran – bueno muchachos, hagan su vida normal.

PUFF

Kakashi volvió a desaparecer, dejando a los dos muchachos de pie, se miraron por un momento, y unas sonrisas falsas adornaron sus labios.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – Ranma aún mantiene su sonrisa forzada.

- Claro, debemos preparar la cena ¡Dattebayo! – Naruto… pues ahora sonríe de verdad.

Así, sin dificultad para caminar, ambos muchachos comenzaron a salir del parque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una gota de sudor se une al resto que ha caído de la frente de Akane, un aura celeste la envuelve.

- Es suficiente – le llego la voz de Tsunade a Akane, quien abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada, llena de satisfacción de la Hokage – es hora de que vayas a comer algo – le sonrió – Sakura, necesito decirte algunas cosas.

- Hai, Tsunade–sama – se volteo para ver a Akane – nos veremos luego – así maestra y alumna se encaminaron al despacho de la primera.

- Estoy muy cansada – dijo pasando su mano por la frente para quitarse un poco del sudor.

La chica comenzó a caminar, para dirigirse al que ahora es su hogar. En su camino, comenzó a observar a su alrededor, y un sentimiento extraño empezó a nacer en ella.

_- Siento, que estaremos mucho tiempo por acá _– se abrazó, porque una ráfaga de viento le dio frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los presentimientos de Akane estaban en lo cierto, porque en esos momentos, en el despacho de la Hokage, se está discutiendo la permanencia de Akane y Ranma en Konoha.

- Tsunade–sama, ¿Está segura de esto? – Sakura mira con preocupación a su sensei.

- Casi segura – dijo mirándola desde el mismo modo.

- Pero, Akane y Ranma, no podrán volver nunca – le preguntó con algo de temor en su voz.

- Eso no lo puedo asegurar, pero lo que sé es que los tendremos mucho tiempo por aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Puedo sentir una energía muy poderosa… NO, son dos… una en crecimiento… y la otra llegando a su límite…mmmmm… tendré donde elegir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Quédate quieto de una vez! – Ranma está tratando de salir de la tina, para poder vestirse, pero Naruto, en un acto totalmente infantil, aún permanece en la tina, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- NO … está muuuuuyyyyy ricaaaaaaaa el – dijo con una expresión zorruna.

- ¡YO ME QUIERO SALIR! – Ranma comenzó a tirar del brazo a Naruto.

- Vamos Ranma, disfrutemos un poco más el agua. Hace mucho que no puedo hacerlo, muchas misiones, tú sabes – dijo mirándolo como un niño que pide un dulce.

- No, no sé cómo son las misiones, pero lo que sé…. ES QUE QUIERO SALIR – dijo tirándolo con más fuerza del brazo.

Empezaron a forcejear una vez más, y el agua empezó a ser esparcida por todos lados, las cosas de baño igual, siendo uno de ellos, el jabón que quedo en el suelo.

- ¡¿Ranma? – la voz de Akane, los dejó a los dos inmóviles.

- ¡Ya voy! – al mismo tiempo que decía esto, Naruto se levantó con rapidez, saco su pie derecho de la tina, posándolo en el suelo.

PUMMMMM – para la mala suerte de Naruto, piso el jabón, provocando que se cayera precipitosamente, haciendo que Ranma volara por los cielos, para luego caer, dolorosamente, en la tina, golpeándose en la cabeza, y de paso, sacar toda el agua que había en la tina y regarla por todo el cuarto de baño.

- ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN? – Akane entró al cuarto de baño, al escuchar el sonido de alguien caer con brusquedad - ¿Ah? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, al percatarse del desorden en el cuarto de baño. Luego se sonrojo al máximo, al ver las "partes traseras" de los chicos tirados, uno en el suelo y otro en la tina – ¡LO SIENTO! – y tan rápido como entró, salió del cuarto de baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Es muy extraño el entrenamiento que tienen – les dijo Akane mientras se sienta junto a la chimenea, donde los chicos también están sentados.

- Sé le ocurrió al loco de la máscara – dijo Ranma, tirando un leño a la chimenea.

- ¡Sé más respetuoso con Kakashi – sensei! – Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a Ranma.

- ¡Deja de golpearme! – unos combos, patadas, tirones de cabello, volvieron a aparecer en la pareja de chicos atados.

SPLASH

Un balde de agua fría mojo a los dos muchachos, dejándolos callados, Ranma chica mira con un poco de enojo a Akane, Naruto está… pues por su expresión, se puede decir que está feliz ya que tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que le gusta estar con Akane… bueno con Ranma, a veces, también, puesto que así está acompañado y no con su vida solitaria, la cual detesta.

- ¡Dejen de actuar como niños! – les reprendió la chica – estoy muy cansada, así que – se levantó del asiento – buenas noches – les sonrió, y se encaminó hacia su recamara.

Naruto miró a Ranma que en esos momentos está convertido en chica, y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Es… es… - el chico rubio comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índice, y su sonrojo crecía cada vez más.

Ranma levantó una ceja.

- Es… es… es… primera vez… - tomó una gran bocanada de aire – QUE DUERMO COMO UNA CHICA – Naruto, pensó que gritar la frase, sería menos vergonzosa, cosa que no fue así.

- ¡QUE NO SOY UNA CHICA! – junto con el grito, Ranma –chan, le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, a lo que Naruto respondió con…

- ¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME! ¡DATTEBAYO! – y en seguida le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a Ranma-chan.

Los golpes volvieron, junto a ellos también comenzaron los gritos y por si fuera poco, adornos y utensilios del hogar comenzaron a romperse, por lo tanto, un ruido, nada agradable, para alguien que está a punto de quedarse dormida, quebró la quietud de la noche.

- ¡QUE NO SOY CHICA! – golpes iban y se recibían…

- ¡PERO PARECES UNA! – golpes se recibían y se iban…

- ¡DEJEN DE GRITAR!

El golpe de un poderoso mazo hizo su aparición y los dos muchachos volaron por los cielos de Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es un hermoso día en Konoha, el sol está brillando con su máximo esplendor, los pájaros están cantando mientras buscan el tan preciado alimento. Las calles están llenas de gente, la cual hacen las compras matutinas con total tranquilidad, pero cuando Ranma Saotome anda cerca, la calma nunca es duradera.

- Quisiera llevar un kilo de las naranjas de por ahí, Sr. Urameshi – dijo una mujer robusta de mirada amorosa.

- Claro, Sra. Hachi – dijo sonriente el vendedor, que comenzó a tomar las frutas con la mano para así pesarlas y luego ponerlas en la bolsa, pero nunca predijo, de que su maniobra tan natural le sería completamente difícil e imposible de efectuar, ya que una bola roja mezclada con naranjo, paso con mucha velocidad, tanto, que con solo la fuerza de su recorrido, formo una gran bocanada de aire, casi un tornado, provocando que el puesto del Sr. Urameshi volara por los aires, con frutas, pesas, verduras, sillas… con todo.

La bola roja anaranjada siguió su loco camino, dejando a su paso desastre total: frutas por todos lados, niños subidos a los árboles (no por su propia voluntad), mujeres agarradas con fuerza de cualquier cosa que las pudiera mantener en pie, las ropas colgadas en alambres para secarse al sol, ahora están sobre los techos y las copas de los árboles.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el Sr. Uramechi con un plátano reventado en su cabeza.

- ¡TE MATARE!

- ¡NO SI LO HAGO YO PRIMERO! ¡DATTEBAYO!

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca del Sr. Uramechi luego de reconocer la última voz.

- Espero que sea un solo Naruto.

En los rostros de los aldeanos de Konoha se dibujo el horror al imaginarse a dos chicos rubios corriendo por las calles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sigue así, Akane. Vas muy bien – dijo Tsunade a la chica que está rodeada de un chacra celeste.

La mujer mira con asombro y orgullo a la chica que pone todo su esfuerzo para poder acumular en su mano derecha, y así poder dar un golpe al aire. La Godaime está realizando el mismo entrenamiento que usó con Sakura, ya que notó que Akane tiene el mismo potencial que la chica de cabellos rosados.

_- Será una lástima, el día en que se vayan – _pensó mientras veía con orgullo, por ser una gran Maestra, como Akane ya tenía acumulada la energía en su mano – ahora… ¡suéltala! – le ordenó la Hokage.

Akane asintió…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- A pesar de lo mal que se llevan, ya están coordinados – Kakashi está sentado en el techo de uno de los edificios de Konoha, y vio pasar a la mancha roja anaranjada a una velocidad increíble – en tres días más, podremos empezar – su único ojo visible sonrió, para luego volver a la lectura de su libro favorito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin saber cómo hacerlo, Akane corrió hacia la gran roca para golpearla…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Quédate quieto de una vez!

- ¡NUNCA!

Los dos muchachos corren a gran velocidad, tanto que no se percataron de la presencia de la Godaime, y de que Akane iba directamente hacia ellos…

La chica de cabello corto, entusiasmada y concentrada con su ataque no notó la mancha roja anaranjada, hasta que la golpeo, mandándolos a volar por los cielos de Konoha.

- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! – grito Akane viendo a los dos muchachos marcharse por los cielos.

- ¡NO FUE TU CULPA, AKANE–CHAN! – se podía escuchar a Naruto sonriendo.

- ¡TONTA MARIMACHOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AUCH! – dijo después de recibir un golpe, cortesía de Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Deben llevarse bien! ¡Si no es así! ¡El entrenamiento de Kakashi será en vano! – sin decir más, Tsunade-sama, salió de la habitación, con un fuerte golpe, que hizo saltar a los presentes.

- Tsunade-obaachan realmente se enojo – dijo con inocencia Naruto.

- ¡Claro que se enojo! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – Ranma levantó su mano derecha para darle un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, pero…

- ¡Dejen de pelear! – los chicos miraron, algo asustados, la cara de enojo de Akane, luego lanzó un suspiro y miró fijamente a Ranma – siempre pensé que buscas ser el mejor – el chico de la trenza vio la desilusión en los ojos de la chica – y ahora, parece que le huyes – ambos se miraron por largos segundos, hasta que Ranma se levantó con ímpetu y rapidez, obligando al chico rubio a seguirlo.

- ¡Naruto! – miró al aludido con determinación - ¡A ENTRENAR!

Y veloz salió de la habitación con un nuevo espíritu renovado.

- Sabes manejar muy bien a Ranma – le dijo Sakura viéndola con malicia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con inocencia, Akane.

A la chica del cabello rosado le corrió una gota por la nuca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PRUMMMMMM

Un árbol fue partido por la mitad por el cuerpo de Ranma, mientras que el cuerpo de Naruto está sobre el chico de la trenza, específicamente, en su cabeza.

- Te dije que frenarás – le dijo Ranma.

- Lo intente ¡Dattebayo! Pero veníamos muy fuerte – dijo mientras se "baja" de la cabeza de Ranma.

- ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo!

Ranma con un renovado entusiasmo se levantó y echo a correr con una mayor velocidad. Naruto salió disparado y fue arrastrado por el chico de la trenza.

- ¡Con cuidado! ¡Ranma! ¡RANMA! ¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PRUMMMMMMMM

Esta vez fue Naruto que partió por la mitad a un árbol y Ranma aterrizo en la cabeza rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las piedras que debían estar, ya no están, bueno, enteras no, pero sí quedan sus pedazos regados por todos lados. En medio del lugar esta Akane, sumamente agitada y además sudorosa. En una de las esquinas está Tsunade, con una enorme sonrisa.

- Shizune es tu turno – y sin decir más, la Hokage desapareció del lugar.

- Akane–san, es hora de concentrar tu chacra, para curar heridas.

Los ojos avellana de la chica, brillaron de emoción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTOOOOOO… !

PRUMMMMMM

Naruto incrustado en una roca… Ranma en el borde del río, transformado en chica, inconsciente.

- No me explico… - el chico rubio se rasca la cabeza – podemos caminar en sintonía, pero correr no podemos – dijo mientras toma a Ranma y lo levanta, sujetándola de la cintura – definitivamente hacemos algo mal.

- Nunca pensé que existiera otro muchacho tan problemático como tú – Shikamaru apareció detrás de un árbol.

- Es Ranma quien…

- Son los dos – lo interrumpió Shikamaru – cómo pretenden coordinarse si no se escuchan.

- Naruto es el que no escucha – Ranma recuperó la conciencia.

- No, y no me contradigan – una vena de la frente del jounin comenzó a palpitar con fuerza – ahora, es esto lo que tienen que hacer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Shikamaru… que oportuno eres… - Kakashi volvió su ojo a su libro favorito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ranma chocó con la espalda de Naruto, que hizo que éste volara por los cielos, arrastrando al chico de la trenza con él.

- ¡Deben ser más precavidos! – les grito Shikamaru desde el suelo – que problemáticos que son – miró hacia el cielo, notando el comienzo del atardecer – se me apetece una buena taza de té – se giro sobre sí mismo y se encaminó hacia el pueblo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PRUMMMMMMMMMM

Naruto aterrizó primero, luego Ranma –chan, encima de él, en la puerta de la casa de este último.

- ¡Geez! ¡Sí que eres torpe! – la chica dio un salo para levantarse y cuando se dio cuenta de su acción cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe del cuerpo de Naruto, pero este nunca llegó - ¿Qué demonios? – dijo abriendo los ojos, para encontrar que Naruto está levantado, al igual que él.

- Hasta que lograron coordinarse – Kakashi apareció de la nada, y está sentado en la mesa de la terraza de la casa – llevan un día, les faltan tres – y en una nube de humo desapareció.

Los muchachos se miraron satisfechos, sonrientes, pero de un segundo a otro el rostro de Naruto cambio al del horror.

- ¡Akane-chan! – corrió veloz, Ranma le siguió el ritmo, para ver como su prometida caía desmayada en los brazos de Naruto.

**CONTINUARA**

**NdlA: Sé que aún no pasa mucho… pero es que estoy concentrándome en el entrenamiento de Ranma, Naruto y Akane… pero paciencia… que se viene lo bueno!**

**Cariños! **


End file.
